


All It Takes Is An Arrow To The Chest

by natsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cupid!nctdream, Fluff, M/M, oblivious dotae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsa/pseuds/natsa
Summary: Doyoung and Taeyong need a little help getting together, but it’s nearly impossible with how much they fight. It’s a good thing they aren’t in it alone.OrCupid!Dreamies desperately trying to make Doyoung and Taeyong accept their feelings for each other





	All It Takes Is An Arrow To The Chest

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got this idea or a version of it on Twitter I'm not 100% sure but HERE'S THE CUPID AU NOBODY WANTED. ENJOY!

 

“Maaaaark! I’m bored. We should find a new couple to harass!” Donghyuck whined. It had only been a few hours since they finished pairing their last couple and he was already feeling angsty. He didn’t like sitting still for too long.

“ Hey Ding-Dong, we literally just finished our last couple. Maybe chill for a sec, yeah?”

“Jisung, I swear to god if you call me Ding-Dong one more time I’ll drop a bucket of ice on you while you’re sleeping,” Donghyuck said.

“Guys, stop fighting. I know we all want some free time after our last pair, but since Dongsookie is getting restless we should at least try and find some potential couples. Then we can just come back and decide on what couple to pair, ” Jaemin said, ever the angel among cupids.

“All in favor?” Mark asked.

“Aye!” They all yelled.

“Alright, let’s go then!” Mark said. With that, he and the rest of his six friends excitedly flew off in search of potential couples they could help to fall in love.

\----

The seven boys flew over the city, skimming over it in search of who their next assignment should be.

As cupids, they had special characteristics that helped them at their job. When they looked at a human they could see the status of their affection towards someone in an icon above their heads; it tells them how in love the human is based on how full it is. They were also invisible to humans, but they could make themselves visible to them if they wanted. However, cupids only do it in extreme cases where it is absolutely necessary.

Their team had yet to face such a case, and hopefully, would never need to. It was seen as a sign of failure - needing to reveal yourself to unite a couple.

As the teenagers flew, they joked around and did some tricks in the air. It was only a scouting mission, so they didn’t bring their quivers, arrows, and bows. This way they could fool around in the air without worrying about dropping all their arrows. It sounds stupid, but one time Chenle did a loopty-loop on the job and the arrows that fell ended up making a sixty-year-old lady fall in love with a mailbox. He didn’t hear the end of that for a solid five months.

Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno took the lead in searching because, as Donghyuck says, they were “lame, lovey-dovey saps”. Mark, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung focused more on doing tricks and looking at the scenery rather than finding a new couple.

After searching for interesting targets for about an hour and a half, they decided to head back home (the rooftop of a tall, corporate building at the city’s center) and decide what couple they were going to help.

“So, out of the three pairs, we saw today, who do you guys wanna help?” Mark asked.

“I think we should help those foreign exchange students we saw at the college campus,” said Renjun.

“They were the Japanese and Chinese ones, right?” Jeno asked to make sure.

“Yeah. I thought they were really cute,” Renjun responded. Chenle also nodded his head in favor of the foreign couple.

“They were adorable, but I’m pretty sure they don't need our help. Their heart icons were already half full and the Japanese guy looked ready to propose when the other guy smiled,” Jeno said.

“Alright, they’re out. What about the Thai one and the freakishly tall one?” Their leader asked.

“I thought he was a normal height…”

“That’s because you’re freakishly tall too, Jisung!” Haechan exclaimed.  
“Guys, calm down,” Jaemin spoke,”we need to decide on this as a team.”

“My favorite pair was the one fighting outside the coffee shop,” Jisung said with a smile. Chenle and Renjun looked at him with an ‘are you kidding?’ look.

“Those two were not a couple! They could barely keep themselves from strangling each other!” Renjun shouted.

“Kinky,” Jisung said with his innocent smile. Chenle and Haechan burst out laughing while the others just stared at him in shock.

“Jisung, who taught you that word?!” Jaemin asked, staying true to his title as ‘Mom of the Group’. And of course, Jisung being the cute little shit that he was, wordlessly looked at Haechan.

“Haechan, I’m going to cut off your d-”

“JAEMIN CHILL.”

“BUT JISUNG’S INNOCENCE!”

“JISUNG IS THE LITERAL DEFINITION OF THE SPAWN OF SATAN. WE RUINED HIM A LONG TIME AGO. JUST CHILLAX. WE NEED TO DECIDE WHO OUR NEXT COUPLE IS SO HAECHAN WILL STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT,” Marked yelled.

“Mark what the actual fu-”

“Shut up, Haechan!” Said the whole group in unison. Haechan then murmured something along the lines of “those jerks...one day they'll see how perfect and amazing I am” and proceeded to sulk by himself on the building’s ledge.

“Okay, Haechan drama aside, how could you possibly think those guys fighting looked like a couple, Jisung? They looked ready to kill each other.” Renjun said.

“I get that, but I could just feel it. The look on the black haired one's face after the one with pink hair insulted him looked really hurt. It was that same pained face couples make when they fight and say things they don't mean. We’ve seen it a lot before. I can tell they care about each other. I know they do.” Jisung spoke with utter confidence in his voice, seemingly 100% sure that the two boys he saw fighting outside the doors of a cafe were meant to be.

“I say we do it,” Jeno said. “We haven't had a challenge like this in a while. It'll keep Hyuck entertained and Jisung really believes in them. We should at least try.”

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and Mark clapped his hands.

“Alright! Grab your gear guys. It's go time!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are (as always) greatly appreciated!


End file.
